In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a cabinet cover construction for a sheet metal cabinet and, more particularly, to the construction of the front edge of the cabinet cover and the top edge of the cabinet panel that joins with the cabinet cover when the cover is in the closed position.
Sheet metal cabinets are utilized for many purposes. For example, such cabinets are used for tool storage, as pharmaceutical cabinets, as dental cabinets, and as general storage cabinets. Typically such cabinets include multiple metal drawers arranged in a vertical array, one above the other. Often such a cabinet construction also includes a hinged top cover that permits access to the top of the cabinet and that may serve as a work surface or enclose an additional storage area or both. Such covers are typically formed from sheet metal by a stamping process. Hinges are formed or welded on the backside of the cover for hinged attachment of the cover onto the backside of the cabinet. In this manner the cover may be closed over the top of the cabinet. Most typically, the cover includes vertical front, back and side edges to facilitate the formation of a covered enclosure on the top of the cabinet.
A problem that often exists with such constructions is known as xe2x80x9coverbitexe2x80x9d of the cabinet cover. Because the cabinet cover is formed from sheet metal, which is somewhat flexible particularly in larger sizes of covers, the front edge of the cover may tend to roll over the top edges of the vertical panels forming the cabinet itself. Thus there has remained an xe2x80x9coverbitexe2x80x9d problem in the design of cabinet covers for sheet metal cabinets.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a cabinet cover construction for a formed sheet metal cabinet of the type having a vertical front panel with a top edge and a cover panel with a front, vertically depending edge designed to engage with, mate with, and cooperate with the top edge of the vertical front panel. More specifically the top edge of the vertical panel includes an inwardly extending horizontal run having an inwardly and downwardly angled run extending therefrom. The front, vertically depending edge of the cover, which engages against the top edge of the front panel, also includes an inwardly extending horizontal run and a downwardly depending, angled run as well as a further inwardly extending, horizontal run that terminates on the inside of the cabinet cover. The cabinet cover, when in a closed position, is designed so that the runs when viewed in cross section fully overlap one another. The angled runs thus have common angles and a common apex. As a result, when the top cover is closed with the front edge thereof against the top edge of the front panel, the arrangement of the horizontal and angled runs insures that the cabinet parts will mesh together in a manner that precludes undesirable overbite. Additionally, the second inward extending horizontal run on the inside of the cover provides a strike for engagement by a bolt to thereby facilitate locking the cover in a closed position. Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved cabinet cover construction for a formed sheet metal cabinet.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cabinet cover construction for a formed sheet metal cabinet, which prevents the occurrence of xe2x80x9coverbitexe2x80x9d.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cabinet cover construction for a formed metal sheet cabinet, which is easily manufactured and easily incorporated in sheet metal cabinet constructions.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved cabinet cover construction for a formed metal cabinet which is economical, rugged, and which may be incorporated easily into preexisting cabinet constructions.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.